1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved wire terminal structure, and more particularly to a wire terminal structure for the wire connected to an electronic component such as an LED. The wire terminal structure is capable of fully enclosing internal components to prevent external dust or impurity from entering the insulation case to affect the normal operation thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wire terminal or so-called connector is used to connect the metal conductive wires (electrical wires) between electronic components or connect the conductive wires between electronic components and circuit board. The electronic components can be a resistor, a capacitor, an inductor, an LED, a transformer, a liquid crystal panel, a touch panel or the like. The wire terminal serves to transmit power or electronic signal to facilitate the installation and layout of the internal circuit board and electronic components of an electronic product or apparatus.
Currently, there are various wire terminals on the market. In general, the conventional wire terminal has an insulation case and multiple conductive holding frames enclosed in the insulation case. The conductive holding frame is made of conductive metal material, having several elastic holding members for holding the wires of external electronic components and several soldering pins exposed to outer side of the case. The wire terminal is soldered on a circuit board via the soldering pins. In addition, the case is formed with a wire socket. The wire of the external electronic component can be plugged through the wire socket into the case and clamped by a holding mouth of the elastic holding member.
In order to easily extract the wire from the holding mouth of the elastic holding member of the wire terminal for replacement of the circuit board or electronic component or maintenance/reparation of the electronic product or apparatus, the elastic holding member of the wire terminal is formed with a push section for elastically opening the holding mouth so as to release the wire. For example, a conventional skill discloses a control device for electrical wire holder. The electrical wire holder (the elastic holding member of the conductive holding frame) has a slide aid slope (the push section) for elastically opening the electrical wire holder to release the external wire. A press arm is integrally formed on the insulation case corresponding to the slide aid slope. In use, a force is applied to an outer side of the press arm to inward elastically bend the press arm to touch the slide aid slope. At this time, the electrical wire holder is elastically forcedly opened in a direction reverse to the holding force. Thereafter, the wire can be easily extracted out of the case.
However, according to said conventional skill, the press arm is integrally formed on the insulation case and the stress is likely to concentrate on the bending junction between the press arm and the insulation case. The insulation case is generally made of plastic material so that the press arm is very likely to break. Therefore, the reliability and durability of such wire terminal are poor.
Moreover, when the press arm is pressed with a force, the press arm needs to elastically swing to touch the slide aid slope. In the precondition that the press arm is integrally formed on the insulation case, a gap obviously exists between the press arm and the insulation case so that the insulation case will not interfere with the press arm when elastically swinging. When the press arm is integrally formed on the insulation case by means of in-mold injection molding, the gap is naturally formed between the press arm and the insulation case. As a result, the external dust, impurity and moisture are very likely to go through the gap into the insulation case to affect the normal operation of the wire terminal and shorten the lifetime thereof.